


[podfic] Egg

by Annapods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sounds dark but it's more fixey than hurtey), Additional Warnings in Notes, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bigotry & Prejudice, Families of Choice, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Werewolves, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Hermione stumbles onto her path.01:02:45 :: part 1 ofCare of Magical Creatures:: written byArsenic.





	[podfic] Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Care of Magical Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524389) by [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/e3) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aujmtw42qva2zd1/%5BHP%5D%20Egg.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aujmtw42qva2zd1/%5BHP%5D%20Egg.mp3?dl=0))

 **Warnings:** implied depression, mention of OC suicide, hospitalization, injury recovery, mentions of vomiting, bigotry & prejudice against werewolves, past major character death (as in, they died before the beginning of the story and are staying dead). If I forgot anything, please let me know.

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Ange’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Arsenic for giving blanket permission to podfic!

This is only the first part/chapter of Care of Magical Creatures. Do yourself a favor and go read the rest! And if you’d be interested in picking up the podfic where I left it, meet me at the [graveyard](https://podficgraveyard.dreamwidth.org/1307.html).

 


End file.
